Through The Ghost
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: She never thought she would lose him but she did, will she see through the ghost to see that the world does indeed go on? Randy Orton/OC All credit goes to Shinedown and Brent Smith for the lyrics on this song. PURELY FICTIONAL


Through The Ghost

She never thought she would lose him but she did, will she see through the ghost to see that the world does indeed go on? Randy Orton/OC All credit goes to Shinedown and Brent Smith for the lyrics on this song. PURELY FICTIONAL

Through The Ghost

Randy just sat there in shock the news he just received he didn't want to believe it at all. He looked over at his wife and smiled at her through the tears. Kinley had tears in her eyes they just had yet to spill over. The worst new possible how were they going to get through this?

The prognosis wasn't great, Randy had stage 4 Lung and Liver cancer they could try chemo and radiation. He had been to nearly every specialist in St. Louis and they all had the same thing to say. Randy was upset with himself to no end he had done this to himself by smoking cigarettes for so many years and chewing tobacco. Now he had to put his wife and his unborn baby through all the heartache as well. He would never forgive himself for what he started so many years ago.

Randy had met Kinley by chance three years ago when he was out with friends and they had this instant connection and he fell in love with her right away. After dating for nearly a year he proposed and within six months they were married before all their friends and family in the Lutheran church in St. Louis. Now they were expecting their first baby in a matter of five months and he wouldn't be around to watch his son or daughter grow up that is what hurting him the most. Randy had it all planned out and decided to take care of his wife. He had stopped wrestling nearly 6 months ago when he had gotten sick with an upper respiratory infection that wouldn't go away. After having testing done it came down to this Lung and liver cancer.

Randy was broken out of his thoughts when Kinley tugged on his hand. "I'm sorry I was lost in thought. So what is the game plan Dr. Wall?"

"We can do a few rounds of Chemo and Radiation or we can just let it and all. I don't know what to tell you Randy I think with the forms of cancer you have you will be very lucky if you see 6 weeks." Dr. Wall said. He hated to deliver this news but it wasn't easy for anyone.

Speak of the devil  
Look who just walked into the room  
The guilted and faded  
Notion of someone I once knew

Randy just nodded his head in agreement. "Let me talk it over with Kinley and I will call you this afternoon."

"I will be looking forward to your call. I hate to tell anyone this news, it wont be easy and it wont be hard, you have a wonderful support system." Dr. Wall said.

"That I do. I just don't want to leave anything unplanned. I know my insurance is one of the best but still. I did everything I could not to get sick with preforming nearly every night. I kept in good shape, eat healthy."

"Randy do you smoke?" Dr. Wall asked

"I quit the day Kinley told me she was pregnant I started to chew but have stopped that as well. I want to set a good example for my son or daughter." Randy said

"I can understand that. We have done several biopsies' on your lungs and liver. I am afraid it's the end stage for you and like I said before we can try chemo and radiation but I don't think you have that long. I'm sorry. I will write out scripts for pain, nausea and if you need anything please call me right away." Dr. Wall said and stood up and after shaking the couple's hand he walked out of the exam room. Randy pulled Kinley into his arms and held her close as they both cried.

All the perfect moments are wrong  
All the precious pieces are gone  
Everything that mattered is just  
A city of dust  
Covering both of us

Randy looked at Kinley and wiped her tears away and held her close. They were waiting for the nurse to come in and hand him any information and all the scripts that the doctor had written. Kinley hated to hear this news but when Randy had gotten sick and had never bounced back like he normally did she knew something was wrong but never dreamed it was this. How does one deal with this? The doctor basically said that there was nothing he could do for them.

Kinley couldn't find her voice at all and knew if she did she would break down and that is the last thing she needed being four months pregnant.

****Do you want to try Chemo and Radiation** KLO**

_****IDK baby. I want to be here as long as I can baby. Maybe we should. I love you. Scared to talk because if you do you will break down?** RKO**_

****You know me too well Orton** KLO**

Did you hide yourself away?  
I can't see you anymore  
Did you eclipse another day?  
I used to wake up to the colour of your soul

That afternoon after arriving home Kinley was upstairs resting and Randy was sitting at his desk and pulled out a stack of papers that had his living will in it. He had gone to his lawyer a few weeks before and asked him to gather it all up. He was leaving everything to his wife and baby. His cars would be split up between his best friend John Cena and Nathan. Both Becky and Nathan were both getting $30,000 and his parents nearly $90,000. He didn't want his parents or siblings to worry about anything. His next step was to call Vince he knew that would be hard enough.

Randy picked up the phone to call his parents and after telling them the bad news and what he had laid out in his will. Bob said that any money they would be getting from his son would be in a fund for Kinley to use for her and the baby. He wouldn't take it. Randy knew that there was no way getting around this with his dad and finally agreed. The next phone call Randy made was to Vince who was saddened by the news and told Randy not to worry about anything and told him that if needed anything to let him know right away and he could have it. Randy told Vince thank you and said that he needed to talk it over with Kinley and they would come up with a plan to let the fans know why he wasn't on air and not preforming anymore, as of this moment he was out with a broken leg that he injured with John in a storyline. After hanging up with Vince he looked over his will one last time and pulled up word document on his computer and started to list out what all he wanted for his service who he wanted to speak and all that way Kinley didn't have to worry about it and that it was planned.

Did you hide yourself away?  
Are you living through the ghost?  
Did you finally find a place  
Above the shadows so the world will never know?  
The world will never know you like I do

Kinley was starting to wake up and sat up in bed and placed a hand on the baby she was scared that she was going to have do go through this all alone. She knew she had family around to help but she wanted Randy. How to tell her son or daughter that daddy was no longer alive would be hard. After getting up and walking downstairs she finally found Randy in his office and stood in the doorway as she watched him work away on the computer.

"Do you want to talk or let it go for the day?" Kinley asked quietly.

Randy saved what he was working on and closed his laptop and stood up and wrapped his arms around Kinley and led her to the family room. "I honestly don't know what to do honey. Do I try chemo and radiation and get sick from that or just let the cancer take me? I honestly don't know what to do baby."

"Only you can answer that Randy. Do you want to try everything and see if it buys you enough time to be here when the baby is born or not. I know you want to be here but you always will be." Kinley said and laid her head on Randy's shoulder. "I love you. I'm sorry if I sound short Randy."

"I love you too baby and it's okay. I called and talked to Vince he asked me if I would like to come to Raw on Monday and SmackDown as they are both in St. Louis and hang up my boots and retire." Randy said "I believe the fans have a right to know what is going on with me."

"That they do. Have you told your parents?" Kinley asked as Randy placed a hand on the baby and started to cough.

"They know and as we had planned out in my will both Nath and Becky get $30,000 and my parents $90,000. Dad flat out told me he wouldn't take it. He would give it back to you for you and the baby. I refuse to fight him. My cars between Nathan and John the rest is to you and the baby." Randy said and Kinley laughed that was so like Bob.

"You and Bob are so stubborn." Kinley said and kissed Randy on the cheek. She knew it wouldn't be much longer but didn't know how much time they had left with each other.

"I want to forgo the treatment. I don't want put you through that or myself baby are you okay with that?" Randy asked

"I am Randy. We have talked about this since day one since we got the news that you had cancer but didn't know what stage and how bad it was. I love you. I am just thankful we have the nursery done for the baby that is all that matters." Kinley said and laid her head on his shoulder again and just breathed in his scent.

So many silent sorrows  
You never hear from again  
And now that you've lost tomorrow  
Is yesterday still a friend?

All the bridges we built were burned  
Not a single lesson was learned  
Everything that mattered is just  
A city of dust  
Covering both of us

That night after eating supper out Randy took Kinley upstairs and made love to her. The next few days were spent getting things in place for the lawyers. Randy never did tell John that he was getting a few new cars or Nathan for that matter.

Did you hide yourself away?  
I can't see you anymore  
Did you eclipse another day?  
I used to wake up to the colour of your soul

Did you hide yourself away?  
Are you living through the ghost?  
Did you finally find a place  
Above the shadows so the world will never know?  
The world will never know you like I do

Like I still do

Monday was here, Randy was up before Kinley not feeling the best and hadn't slept good the night before and had written out what he was going to say to the fans that night. Vince decided not to say anything but about special guest appearance by Randy only told Paul and Stephanie to give Randy a microphone and put the arena black no lights no nothing then place Voices. The day passed quickly and soon husband wife were headed to the arena in disguise as Randy didn't want to be seen, he wanted this caught on camera and didn't care where in the show it happened but before the main event as he was wiped out and wanted to spend the rest of the night with his wife and family. The entire Orton family was front row but Randy and Kinley they were in one of the sky boxes in the Scottrade Center.

"Randy babe." Kinley said quietly

"Hmm"

"Do you want me to go with you or stay here?" Kinley asked

"Why don't you stand backstage with Stephanie and Paul." Randy said

Kinley only nodded her head in agreement and saw how pale Randy looked she knew it wouldn't be much longer she was a nurse on the cancer unit and had seen this many of times.

Did you hide yourself away?  
I can't see you anymore  
Did you eclipse another day?  
I used to wake up to the colour of your soul

Randy smiled at Kinley and kissed her sweetly and held her close. "I love you and our baby."

"We love you too sweetheart." Kinley answered "Ready to do this?" Randy just nodded his head in agreement. Both had on Black sweatshirts that had hoods as they wanted to stay hidden and soon were standing backstage. The lights went out and Randy took off his sweatshirt and walked down to the ring and soon Voices hit the sound system. The fans went crazy.

"Calm down calm down. I'm not back. Okay I'm back only for a special reason but not back to wrestle by any means." Randy said

The entire arena was quiet as Randy talked, you could see fan crying from the news. Bob and Elaine were holding hands as were Nathan and Becky. Once Randy was done talking he walked up to the stage and Kinley walked out and kissed him sweetly and John who is his best friend walked out and hugged him.

Many of the stars talked to Randy and Kinley that night and after declining going out with them numerous times they finally headed home. Randy lead Kinley up to their room and they made love like it was their first time. Randy after Kinley was asleep he got up weak and grabbed his laptop and walked to his office and wrote John and email explaining what was going on and what he wanted done. He sent it then climbed back into bed and pulled Kinley close. That night while in his sleep Randy passed away, Kinley heard it happen as she heard his breathing stop she called 911 and explained what was going on and soon enough they were transporting him to the hospital where it was confirmed. After calling family the waiting room was filled with family as Kinley cried for the loss of her husband and Bob and Elaine cried for the loss of their son. Becky and Nathan were in a daze didn't know what to think but cried for the loss of their brother.

Kinley smiled through the tears at Bob and Elaine and told him that Randy had this all planned out for his service and Elaine hugged her and told her if she wanted to stay with them she could. Kinley just nodded her head in agreement. That morning after arriving home from the ER Randy's body was at the funeral home and Kinley with the help of Elaine had gotten three piece suit and tie he was famous for and it was ready to go Bob said he would take it soon. No one could grasp the concept that he was gone yet. Kinley had come to terms with it early on and told Elaine as much when Randy was first told about the cancer.

Kinley walked into the office to pull up numbers and opened up Randy's laptop and started to laugh. Elaine was in the kitchen and walked in.

"What is so funny Kinley?" Elaine asked

"Your son has everything written down, planned out everything. He left nothing untouched. He has music, service who says what who does what. Randy knew when this would happen." Kinley said

"My son took care of you Kinley and knew in this moment you wouldn't need to put so much stress on you or the baby. He loved you very much. As do we." Elaine said

"I love you too. I just wish my parents were here." Kinley said

"But dear they are, they may be in heave now but they are still here. Just like Randy you will always carry a piece of him in your heart, mind and in your son or daughter. Randy is watching over you dear." Elaine said "You were a God send to him and we thank the Lord every day for him meeting the love of his live." The two women embraced in a hug.

"I need to call Vince and talk to him and tell him when the service is and to let stars off. I should call John and tell him what Randy wanted him to do." Kinley said

"I will let you be then and will check on you in a bit." Elaine said as Randy's cell phone rang and it was John.

"Hey John." Kinley answered

"Want to explain an email I got about 20 minutes ago from your husband?" John asked not knowing that Randy had passed merely 6 hours before.

"What do you mean?" Kinley asked as she logged on to Randy's private email and gasped. There was an email to John that was sent at 3am nearly 30 minutes before he died saying what all was to be done what all was going to happen and what he wanted John to do. "I think exactly what it says. Do not say a word as I have yet to tell Vince."

"I'm honored and wont say anything how are you keeping this quiet?" John asked

"I asked everyone not to say anything they wont if they do there will be legal matters to be dealt with. See you soon John." Kinley said

"See you sweetie. I will be there soon I'm at the hotel. I'm on the way I will grab Vince and be there shortly." John said the two said their good byes and hung up.

Kinley walked into the kitchen and smiled at Elaine. "John is grabbing Vince and will be here soon."

"Good to know. Bob will be back shortly. How are you feeling?" Elaine asked

Kinley placed a hand on the baby and smiled at her. "I'm hanging in there Elaine. I can't believe he is gone. I didn't think it would be this soon. We talked and he decided to forgo treatment. The cancer was that advanced. He died peacefully in his sleep. I'm just glad that he wasn't in pain."

"Me too dear me too. I'm serious when I say this we want you to know that we are here no matter what. We don't care what time nothing. When you go into labor we would like to be at the hospital. I have a feeling John wont leave you alone. You two have a bond."

"He wont. Randy sent an email to John about and asked him to stay with him and had talked to Vince and John has from now till after the baby is born. Randy thought of everything. Elaine the moment I go into labor or if I don't feel good I will call. You and Bob are like parents to me and have been there for me since I started to date Randy. I love you guys." Kinley said as she started to cry.

Elaine led Kinley over to the couch and helped her get comfy and told her to rest that she would start in on supper. It wasn't long and the doorbell rang and Kinley stood up and when she answered it she smiled when it was Vince and John. The two came in and sat down and by then Bob and arrived and the five talked and with must protest between Bob and Kinley Vince finally won out in the end and was paying for the funeral and any medical cost. Vince also told Kinley that she and the baby would be on the company's insurance and she thanked Vince for that.

That night after supper Kinley was finally alone for a bit, John headed to the hotel to grab his things and would be back shortly. Kinley walked into the nursery and broke down missing her husband like there was no tomorrow. She knew that Randy was there but physically he wasn't. After smiling through the tears knowing she had a guardian angel she walked down and waited for John to arrive while watching Randy's DVD that had come out the year before finally falling asleep on the couch.

Kinley had a doctor's appointment the next morning that was planned she was able to cancel it and move it to the next week. She was sitting at the kitchen table working on Randy's obituary to go in the paper that would run the next day. After finally having it done she slid it over to Elaine who read through it and made two changes but said it was ready to head to the paper and that she would do that. After Elaine left Kinley headed up to get cleaned up as she walked up the stairs she heard the doorbell and answered it and it was over half of the roster, everyone wanted to help where they could.

The next few days were hard everyone was paying their respects to the Orton family. Everyone was deeply saddened that one of their own had died. It was the day of the funeral and a town car was picking up Kinley and John who hadn't left her side but do run a few errands. Kinley just slipped on her shoes and walked down to the main level and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and took a long drink. After arriving at the church Kinley walked into the room where Randy was being held.

"This might be the first and only time you can't talk back to me. I love you Randy, our son or daughter will always know who daddy is. How do you say good bye to someone who is your life? Today I say good bye to you but I know you are always with me in my heart. I love you Randy." Kinley said then leaned over and kissed Randy on his forehead as tears streamed down her face. She was saying good bye to the love of her life. "I love you sweetheart." Kinley felt arm around her shoulder and looked over and saw it was Bob she turned and cried into his shoulder.

"Shh dear let's get you sitting down and rest for a few minutes. Randy knows your love for him. I think you might be right this is the only time he can't talk back. We love you." Bob said and kissed her temple and walked out of the room and grabbed the rest of the family.

John slipped into the room and sat down next to his best friend. He didn't know how to say good bye let alone talk about the man's life. All he wanted to say about his was that he was a very cocky but faithful person who would always be there for you. "Well Randy here we are, somewhere I never thought we would be here talking about you at your funeral. You're my best friend my brother someone who has always been there for me. How do I say good bye to that? I have to say this is the only time I have been able to talk to you without you talking back to me. You are faithful, caring, and you were always there. I will always take care of Kinley and the baby."

It wasn't long and the church was filled with family and friends and the entire roster. Soon after the family filed in the service went how Randy planned. It was perfect, John delivered a good eulogy there wasn't a dry seat in the entire church and everyone paid their respect to the Orton family.

Kinley sat there for a moment after the service was over before having to go to the graveside service it had started to rain and was thundering. Kinley couldn't help but laugh it was like Randy to want to go out with a bang and he did. She found peace in the rain, soon the thunder it reminded her of Randy thundering up the stairs. Kinley had a hand on the baby and smiled as that baby kicked.

"Kinley we need to get going everyone is ready and the rain has let up." Pastor Minter said as he said down beside her.

"Okay" Kinley said quietly

The pastor helped Kinley stand up and together they walked out. John helped Kinley into the waiting town car that held just the two of them as the rest of the family was behind them in the limo. Kinley was trying not to cry again but the tears were streaming down her face.

It was a beautiful graveside service and soon everyone was back at the church for the lunch. Various people stood up and spoke about Randy or told stories. Everyone was laughing at the story telling. There were pictures everywhere of the couple, just Randy alone and some of him and Nathan, Becky, parents. He was well loved and he would be well missed.

Elaine walked over and sat down by Kinley as she was finally sitting alone as everyone had been talking to her. She could tell she was relived to be alone at the moment. "Here." As she handed Kinley a cup of tea.

"Thank you Elaine." Kinley said

"Do you want to stay with us tonight?" Elaine asked

"No I am staying at home in my own bed. But thank you. John is there I will be okay. You guys have been wonderful to be at the house and to keep me distracted over the last few days." Kinley said and smiled at Elaine. "I have a doctor's appointment to find out what the baby is next week. Would you go with me?"

"I would love to dear." Elaine said as the two hugged.

John finally walked over most everyone had left for the day, most of Randy's family was still there. He had a plate of food in his hands and set it in front of Kinley. "Please eat."

"I did eat John. You are as bad a Randy." Kinley said as she smiled at John

"I didn't know you did smartass. I promised Randy I would always take care of you." John said

"When did you do that?" Kinley asked as she popped some chicken into her mouth.

"Monday night when we hugged before you two left for home." John told her. Kinley pushed the plate away as nothing was tasting good. "Ready to go to the house?"

Kinley just nodded her head. "I need to rest and get out of these shoes."

"I will go tell Bob and Elaine I am sure they will be over with the food later sweetie." John said as he stood up and walked over to talk to Bob and Elaine and they understood and said they would be by with the food later on and told John to make sure that Kinley was resting.

It was 20 minutes later that John was helping Kinley into the house and he watched as she walked up to her room he sighed just wanting to help and would check on her later. Kinley quickly changed out of the clothes she was in and took a shower then took something for her migraine she had a climbed into bed. John headed up and peeked in on Kinley and smiled when she was curled up in the middle of the bed cuddled up to pillows and sleeping. John headed to his room and changed out of his suit and took a quick shower.

It wasn't long after John was out of the shower it started to rain again and he turned on the TV in the main living room and smiled at the line of storms that would be passing through soon. It wasn't much long that Elaine rang the doorbell and they were bringing in all the extra food.

"You guys could have kept some of it." Kinley said as she walked into the kitchen.

"We did. There is a ton and I am sure neighbors will be bringing stuff and all that. If you need anything call okay. John just take care of her. We love you both." Elaine said and hugged them both as did Bob and soon they were left alone in the house.

Kinley saw that John had the news turned on and saw that the night before there was a small earthquake in a town not too far away she hadn't felt anything as she was sleeping good. they had felt a few tremors a few weeks before. It had storm, hailed and from the looks of it there could be tornados as well.

"Looks like we might have some severe storms tonight, do you have a weather radio?" John asked.

"With Randy being protective we have one and Elaine would normally call if there is bad weather." Kinley said as she got comfy on the couch. John sat down beside her and pulled her legs over his lap.

"Understandable. How are you feeling?" John asked

"Health wise okay, emotionally very drained and will be okay. A lot of things have happened John. I just lost my love and best friend someone who has been there for me since day one." Kinley said quietly.

John just smiled at Kinley and handed the remote to her Kinley flipped through the channels and landed on Espn. "Just because I am here doesn't mean you have to watch it."

"I like Espn John." Kinley said quietly as they watched in silence till a commercial came on and soon the show was back on. Randy's face appeared on the screen and they were doing a piece on him. Kinley was in tears all over again. John took the remote and changed the channel and rubbed Kinley's leg hoping she would calm down.

"John"

"What is it Kinley?" John asked

"My head is pounding and it wont stop." Kinley said

"Do you want me to take you to the ER or call your doctor?" John asked quietly.

"My doctor here is my cell." Kinley said as she handed it to him. He had been there for a few of them before and knew how much pain she could be in. After talking to her doctor who said she was on the way and to get Kinley settled in bed she would be about 30 minutes.

"Let's get you in bed." John said quietly "Can you walk?" Kinley smacked him for the comment and walked up with his help and got ready for bed and soon was resting while waiting on her doctor to arrive.

It was nearly 20 minutes later that Kinley was now resting after receiving something for pain that she was sound asleep the baby was doing just fine.

"How is she?" John asked

"She is rest. Dr. Wall." She said and smiled at him.

"I am John Cena. Kinley just lost her husband to cancer and we just buried him today and I promised I would stay with her till after the baby was born and help all the time." John said.

"Hannah Wall. I am Dr. Wall who was Randy's doctor's wife." She said

"Nice to meet you." John said

"I left a script for Kinley on the night stand for sleep that wont harm the baby and also a stronger pain medication please get those filled. I also sedated her for the night." Dr. Wall said

"Okay I will check on her through the night." John said

"Please do. If you need me call. I do house calls as you can tell. Thank you for taking care of Kinley." Hannah said

"She is my best friends wife I wouldn't be anywhere else and he would have done the same for me." John said

"That is very true." Hannah said "I will check on her tomorrow and will call before I come."

John just nodded his head in agreement and closed the door and set the alarm and walked up to check on Kinley who was sound asleep. John watched her sleep for a few minutes before heading to his own room for the night.

The next few days proved to be busy, Kinley was finally up and moving around more. It was the day of the will reading. Even though Bob, Elaine and Kinley knew was in the will it would be hard to hear. Randy had everything taken care of though. Soon everyone was gathered at the house that afternoon.

"There was something that Randy had done that no one knew about, Kinley you are taken care of for life as is the baby, you don't have to worry about money or work if you want to stay home. Second the house is completely paid off." Ethan stated

"Oh wow. I knew it was about paid off but didn't how much was left on it." Kinley said

"Well it's taken care of dear. Randy wanted you taken care of matter what. As of Randy's cars. Kinley you get to keep one that was Randy's that you pick the rest are laid out. Do you know which one you want?" Ethan asked

"I would like to keep his Range Rover we just bought three months ago for him. Plus my car and that is it." Kinley said

"Okay. Becky you are receiving $30,000 as he wanted to help with college." Ethan said. Becky just cried "Your car is also paid off."

"Nathan, you are also receiving $30,000 and two of his cars. You get his 2000 mustang, 2003 trans am." Ethan said

"Okay thank you." Nathan said quietly as he tried his hardest not to shed tears over the news he just heard.

"Bob and Elaine, I have already talked to you on this and know what you want to do with this so it will be handled quickly. John."

"Yes." John answered

"There are quite a few things that were set out for you. You as well get two cars the 2012 Bentley and 2013 Corvette. Randy wants you to be here when Kinley goes into labor and by her side through the first year. He knows he is asking a lot but you know that he would do the same for you." Ethan said

"Yes he would I planned on it to begin with." John said "I really don't need two more cars.

"John I don't need four cars. You are taking them and will be happy about it." Kinley threatened and Elaine just hid a laugh.

"There were a few charities Randy wanted to donate too this year and that has been taken care of as well. Kinley if you need anything or something comes up let me know. Randy had all the money set aside out of his person account he set up a few years back." Ethan said

"Randy and I talked about it in depth and knew where the money was coming from. Thank you Ethan." Kinley said

"You are most welcome. Again I am sorry for your loss." Ethan said

The next few months passed quickly, Becky had asked Kinley if she could have a few of the pictures that were of her and Randy and a few things that reminded her of him and that was fine. Nathan was shocked about the cars and usually drove the mustang to and front school. John was finally settled into the house more and had taken a trip with Kinley to Tampa to take the cars down there. Bob had surprised Kinley with the account and told her to spend it as she saw fit.

Kinley was now seven and half months pregnant and with Elaine and John by her side they were going to birthing classes and preparing for the birth of Ryker Keith Orton. His room was complete and both mom and baby were doing just fine.

"John where did you go?" Kinley asked as she walked into the kitchen it was now the start of March there was a fresh layer of snow on the ground and Kinley had a doctor's appointment.

"Right here hon I just started the car. How are you feeling?" John asked as he placed a hand on the baby and was kicked right away and smacked by Kinley. "HEY"

"You will live you big baby. Are the streets cleared?" Kinley asked

"Yes the streets are cleared. Ready to head out? I will drop you off and park then come up." John said

Kinley just nodded her head and smiled at John. She was more than ready for this baby to be born as she was tired of being pregnant. It was nearly 3 hours later they were back home and Kinley wasn't in the best of moods as she was now on light bed rest. As she was starting to dilate and was having mild contractions, Kinley wasn't due till the end of April but the doctor was considering inducing close the start of the month as her blood pressure was also high. John got Kinley settled in bed and called Elaine and told her the news and told Elaine a few different times that he would call her if they needed anything. John headed up to check on Kinley and smiled when she was sound asleep.

The next month passed quickly it was now April 1, which was also Randy's birthday. It was a sad day for everyone. Kinley was in tears as they headed to her doctor's appointment. Kinley heard the news she finally wanted to hear they were taking the baby by section in a few hours. After getting settled into her room it was under a private name as she didn't want the press getting wind of her being in labor. Family was in the waiting room and John was now siting by her head while they were getting ready to start the section.

"Kinley you will feel some pressure but no pain." Dr. Wall said

"Okay that feels strange." Kinley said as the doctor pressed and tugged and finally they heard cries from the baby.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Wall said as she handed him over a nurse. John stood up and walked over and took pictures. The nurse got the baby checked over and cleaned up and soon John was sitting back down by Kinley and showing her the baby.

"Dr. Wall the staff knows John can check the baby in and out of the nursery right?" Kinley asked as she was being stitched up.

"They do. He is handsome. Happy birthday Ryker. If I remember correctly he shares a birthday with someone very special." Dr. Wall said

"Yes he does his daddy. Randy would have been so proud to share his birthday with him." Kinley said

It wasn't long and Kinley was back in her room resting while the baby was in the nursery and John was giving updates. Elaine was back with the baby and holding him close after having his circ done is was screaming but she calmed him down.

"This day is sad one but a happy one. Your daddy will be forever missed Ryker but you will forever live on in you." Elaine said as she held him close.

It was a few days later that Kinley and Ryker were finally getting settled into the house. Ryker was a very healthy baby and very easy going as well. Kinley couldn't believe that her little boy was here. She had a constant reminder of Randy and she smiled each time Ryker opened up his eyes as he had his daddy's baby blue eyes. Elaine also said their temperament was the same. That was a blessing to Kinley. John still couldn't believe that his Godson was here. Kinley and Randy had asked John and he quickly accepted after finding out they were pregnant. Kinley decided not to go back to work after her maternity leave was up as she wanted to stay home with Ryker. Vince had hired her on as a ghost writer for the Shield. Even though she didn't travel she was able to spend time at home with her son where she wanted to be. John couldn't believe that Ryker was so much like Randy his personality was just like his daddy's.

Summer was here and so was SummerSlam. Vince had asked John to come put on a match and put over one of the stars that was up and rising and he didn't mind. This event was one of Kinley's favorites and decided to go and asked Elaine to come with to help with Ryker and she quickly agreed as Ryker was a grandma's boy. As the four headed to California for the show they had no clue that Vince was going to be honoring Randy at the event and or that he was going to be inducted into the hall of fame that next year at WrestleMania. The man was greatly missed by everyone and even fans alike. SummerSlam went off without a hitch and Vince had presented a check to Kinley for Ryker for college and told her that no matter what they were always welcome in the WWE family.

November was here and it was a cold and quiet day, Ryker was down for his nap and Kinley was working on a storyline and felt cool air around her and shivered and pulled Randy's sweatshirt around her even more as she felt a presence around her.

"It's been a year since you died babe. I know you are here and can hear me. Ryker is healthy as can be and is always on the go. He looks so much like you and those baby blue's he has them. I miss you so much and I love you. Thank you for him and for your love." Kinley looked up at her laptop that was now idle and saw that in scroll was "I love you too RKO"

Kinley had gone that morning while Ryker was spending time with Bob and Elaine and put flowers out and smiled as she kissed his headstone and placed the flowers down. She still couldn't believe it had been a year. Vince had called that morning and told her again that they were inducting Randy into the Hall of Fame and would be honored if she and Ryker would be there for the event. Kinley said she would be. They were also naming Randy Super Star of the year and asked if she would accept that and she said she would as well as that show was in St Louis that year.

April was here and Kinley had flown out with John and Elaine was keeping Ryker as Maina was a week before his birthday this year and was taking place in California. Kinley didn't know who was inducting Randy but hoping it was John, who had asked her to go on his arm for the event. Saturday was here and Kinley just slipped into her dress and slipped her rings on and her necklace that she had found a few months before that Randy had hidden she was cleaning out. That night everyone was either laughing or crying from people being inducted. John had vanished only moments before and she was sitting next to Bob who was always at the events and he handed her a letter and told her not to open it till she reached the hotel that night. John's speech was very moving as it was when he talked at the funeral. John jumped down off the stage and hugged Kinley as Voice's played they both shed tears.

Kinley was now in her hotel room and remembered what Bob had given her and grabbed it. She could tell that it was Randy's hand writing.

_My Dearest Kinley-_

_This is the hardest letter I have ever written, okay wait the one to our son or daughter was harder. To explain why I'm not there was hard enough. I know this year hasn't been easy on you by any means. Hell finding out I have cancer to there is no hope what so ever for me. I don't know how much time I have left and I want you to know that I love you so much. _

_You were there with me during my darkest of days and you bring a smile to my face daily you turned me around. The day we started dating, when I asked you to marry me then finding out we are pregnant was just a few of the best days of my life. Now that I am gone I don't want you to worry, money is taken care of, the house your car and my new truck I had to have is paid for. All the bills are paid for the next five years straight. Don't even ask who I had to sweet talk to get that to happen. I was happy it was taken care of. Take care of our baby, yourself. By now you know I asked John to move in and take care of you for the first year after the baby has arrived and I hope he listened. If he didn't find DiBiase and make him kick his ass for not listening._

_I want you to move on and not be single for the rest of your life Kinley. I know you are rolling your eyes now and please don't. Your soul mate is out there somewhere I was just filling in till you meet him. Please know I will always be in your heart and your life with our son or daughter. I am always watching over you and I love you so much._

_Your husband with much love _

_Always and forever yours _

_Randal K. Orton_

_November 4 2013_

Kinley had tears all over again and smiled through the tears knowing that one day she would see him again but knew he was always watching over her and Ryker.

Did you hide yourself away?  
I can't see you anymore  
Did you eclipse another day?  
I used to wake up to the colour of your soul

Did you hide yourself away?  
Are you living through the ghost?  
Did you finally find a place  
Above the shadows so the world will never know?  
The world will never know you...

A/N: Again thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. It was PURE FICTIONAL keep that in mind when reading and all. I also wrote this to heal. Also all credit goes to Shinedown and Brent Smith for the song one of my favorites. My uncle who I love dearly is end stage cancer and we don't know how much time he has left.

~Kinley Orton-Reigns


End file.
